Ala'nairi Direnni
Caretaker Ala'nairi Direnni is an over 800 year-old Thalassian woman, having spent nearly all of her long life in the service of House of Firesong, hereditary rulers of Ashal'Thalas, an isolated coastal, mostly forested enclave in the southeast of Quel'Thalas. Ala'nairi was close friends and likely something more with Lord Xarian Firesong in her youth, the father of House Firesong's present Lord Entilzha Firesong. Though of common birth and lacking Xarian's affinity for magics, she proved one keen on organization, social graces, and managing the details of a complex operation, Ala'nairi flourished among the civilian services of House Firesong, and gaining the approval of the Sun-Matriarch heriess, Lady Sarenthia Firesong. Xarian likely arranged Ala'nairi's initial assignment to the Dal'felo Spire so that she may be close to him without raising much in the way of suspicion, though she soon became a key figure in its bureaucracy, managing the complex absorption of the ancient House Sunblossom into House Firesong. Ala'nairi rose to the prestigious rank of Caretaker of the Dal'felo Spire, the second highest civilian title in Ashal'Thalas, and gaining her a seat on the Firesong Council, which she's held now for over five centuries and serves as the body's speaker. She was among the few elders of House Firesong present in the Dal'felo Spire during the scourge invasion, and may have activated defensive systems generally only accessible to House Firesong's Lordship, though Ala'nairi held a trust with Xarian likely unmatched even by his wife Ariella. Ala'nairi was a central figure in keeping order in Ashal'Thalas in the aftermath of the distaster, the Firesong family absent for several months until Entilzha was able to return and claim the Lordship. Ala'nairi knew deeply of the love Xarian held for his son, despite his often stoic nature around the young elf, and of the value both placed on the ancient 11,000 year old Firesong bloodline, from the time of Lord Bailas Firesong in Biel'aran, Vash'jir. Despite her age, she devoted herself to helping Entilzha take control of a restless Ashal'Thalas, challenged by arcane withdrawal, refugees, and undead incursion in the north. She remains Caretaker of the Dal'felo Spire and speaker of the Firesong Council, having directly assumed the duties of the Emberquill and other key vacant positions for a time. She lacks the deep personal connection to Entilzha as to his father, though she does seem to hold his trust, and the ability to read the Mage-Lord's mood if not as well as his father. Age and Appearance Caretaker Direnni has long white hair, and retains the natural blue eyes of her birth, though if asked, will state her race as Sin'dorei. Her face possesses but few wrinkles, and she carries herself as one expecting to be obeyed, and if with the Sun Matriarch, will always appear dressed only slightly less ornately. Direnni's traditional fashion knowledge is favored by Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong, whom has ordered replicas of a number of designs Ala'nairi recalled from her youth, tweaking until they're as she recalled, nearly forgotten pieces of old Quel'Thalas. Her age and unusually young appearance for being beyond the lifespan of the typical Sin'dorei may be related to age-extending magics Xarian had experimented with. While his own life was cut short, its not uncommon for Firesong Mage-Lords to live beyond a thousand, and this facet of magic held Xarian's interest in his younger days when many were spent with Ala'nairi. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Firesong Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas